No Lifetime Guarantees
by OrangeRose14
Summary: My version of what happens after Rent. From Mimi's point of view. First Rent fanfic so please review.
1. Angel

No Lifetime Guarantees

Angel's death was something we were all expecting. At least we were when she got sick. But regardless of what we knew and what Angel obviously knew (even though she never said it) we pretended that everything was fine.

It's like when little girls play with their dolls and make them do what they want. Well, that's what we were doing, manipulating ourselves. We tried to make ourselves believe that everything would be okay. Just like Collins tried to do with Angel. Just like I tried to do with Roger.


	2. Moving Incidents

Chapter Two

Not too long after Angel's death I decided to move in with Mark and Roger. I'm not sure why, but it just felt right. Angel was one of my best friends, and after we lost her everything changed. Maureen and Joanne got back together and after almost dying I moved in with Mark and Roger.

I remember the fist day I started to move my stuff into the loft. Mark, Roger, and I were walking up the stairs with boxes of my stuff. I was carrying a box full of clothes, so was Roger, and Mark was oh so conveniently carrying a box of outfits that I wore to the Cat Scratch Club.

While we were walking up the stairs Mark suddenly tripped and dropped the box. From the moment the box slipped from his grasp things started falling out immediately. Now Roger, who was behind Mark stopped as the boots, fishnets, and other high heeled shoes tumbled down the stairs and a thong landed right on his face. Mark and I began laughing profusely, but Roger just took the thong off his face with an expression that said, "you should wear this more often."

Eventually we got all my stuff into the loft with very few more incidents, and Roger and I spent the rest of the night talking while Mark filmed everything that caught his eye.

"So you want to go put that on for me?" Roger asked raising his eyebrows suggestively and nodding toward my bedroom door.

"You wish," I said moving closer to him and putting my head on his shoulder. Mark walked around the back of the couch with his camera and began circling around us.

"Close in on Mimi and Roger," he began. "Roger has been spending all his time trying to get Mimi into a sexy outfit that fell on his face earlier today. Guess what, it's not working." Roger just looked at Mark. He was about to say something when the phone rang and after two rings the answering machine clicked on.

"Speeeaaak," it said, and to this very moment the deep voices of the two friends still rings in my ears.

"Guys its Collins. Throw down the key."

Roger got up, grabbed the keys, and walked onto the fire escape.

"Hey man how ya doin'?" He asked kindly, looking down at Collins.

"I'm all right, but I'll be better once you throw down the damn keys so I can get out of the cold."

Roger threw Collins the keys and took his place on the small beat up couch next to me. A few minutes later Collins came into the loft.

"Fuck it's cold outside."

"Well it is the fall." Mark pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious," Roger said, and when Mark glared at him he just smiled.

"I love the fall," I said bringing my knees close to me and leaning against Roger's chest.

"Really?" Roger asked, almost in disbelief. "I hate it. Everything dies."


	3. New Beginnings?

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update I was being lazy.

Chapter Three: New Beginnings?

The next day I woke up on the couch. I guess I had fallen asleep because Roger was no longer on the couch, and a thin blanket laid over me. I got up and walked over to Roger's room. I peeked in and saw him sprawled across his bed asleep.

When I was sure everyone was asleep I put on my coat and walked out the door. There was something I needed. Or at least something I felt I needed.

The alley was dark as I stood there waiting, and finally he came. I gave him the money and he gave me my smack. I knew Roger would be angry if he found out, but I wanted it. Besides, I wasn't planning on him finding out.

When I got back to the loft Roger and Mark were awake and sitting in the kitchen. I wasn't expecting them to be awake.

"There you are," Mark said. "Where were you?"

"I had some things to take care of," I said. I tried to make it sound casual, but I could feel Roger's gaze on me and when I looked at him I could tell he knew. He looked at me harshly, then walked off, and disappeared into his room. Mark studied my face trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh Mimi you-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said cutting him off. Mark stopped and fought off the urge he had to say something to him or talk to him. Instead, he just let me walk out the door.

Outside it was cold, but it was better then being cooped up inside the loft with Roger's icy stares coming my way. So I decided to go to the Cat Scratch Club to see if I could pull an extra shift. When I reached the club I went up to my boss.

"Wow, Mimi, you're here early," she said.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could get an extra shift in."

"You need some extra cash?"

"Um, something like that."

While I was out Mark and Roger had a conversation filled with much more yelling and disagreement than mine. After I left Mark walked up to Roger's room and opened the door.

"That wasn't fair," he said. "You're not even sure that's what she went out for."

"Are you?" Roger replied angrily. Mark lowered his head. He was at a loss of words because he knew what I had done. "That's what I thought," Roger stated with anger still in his voice.

"When you were a junkie did I do that to you? Did I shut you out when you got more? No. She needs help Roger you know that."

"It's different with me," Roger replied not making eye contact with his angry friend. He knew that Mark just wanted Roger and I to be together, and Roger wanted to be with me, but drug addiction created a rough barrier between us that was hard to break. It was my fault because I put it there, I created that barrier.

"Yes Roger, we all know April died. We all know that you got HIV from sharing needles with her. We all know how you feel about drugs. But you know what else we know? We know that you love Mimi, and we know that you're not willing to lose your relationship with her over drugs, and we also know that you want to help her but just don't see how. Well guess what, maybe if you stop shutting her out and give her a chance she'll try quitting again." Mark didn't like having conversations like this with his friends, but this time he saw no way around it.

"I don't know what to say," Roger said lowering his head. He didn't make eye contact with Mark. Roger didn't like admitting when he was wrong, or when he was at a loss of what to do so this was a hard thing for him to say.

"Give her some encouragement. Tell her that you believe she can get straight."

When I returned it was 6:00 pm. I wanted to pull another shift, but my boss told me to go home. "If only she understood why came in the first place," I thought.

When I opened the door I saw Roger sitting on the couch with his guitar. When he heard me slide the door open he looked up and set his guitar down.

"Where were you? We were getting worried."

"Work."

"Oh," he said. He looked a way and there was a long pause between the two of us.

"We should-"

"Talk," Roger finished for me.


	4. Seasons Of Love

Chapter Four

I walked over towards Roger and sat down on the couch.

"Roger I," I began trying to find the right words. "It's just its been almost a year since Angel died, and I miss her, and I'm so sorry, but I needed something to make the pain go away."

"I know," He replied, his green eyes locked intently on mine.

"You do?"

"I want to help you get straight because I know you want to. I know you can.

"I'm not so sure of that myself."

"Where's the smack you got today?" He asked me. He knew I hadn't done anything with it. He knew me so well.

Reluctantly, I stood up, reached into the back pocket of my jeans, and pulled out a tiny bag of white powder. I held onto it tightly, biting my lip as I reached over to put it in his hand. When he took it from me I sat down, pulled my knees close to me bringing myself into a hug, and continued to chew on my lip gingerly. Roger brought me close to him and kissed me on the forehead. He knew what I was going through. He knew how this felt.

**A/N: Yes I know very short. Sorry it took me so long to update. I actually finished the story a long time ago, but I've been too lazy to type it. Hehe. Anyway, I'll update soon. Please review I swear I'm going somewhere with all this.**


End file.
